No Matter What I Will Always Love You!
by RedMoonRose
Summary: "Hey! Meatball Head! Can't you even wish me a happy journey…" he asked. Sniff! "Meanie..." I remained silent. "Bye Meatball Head.. I love you.." Without a backward glance…without my answer…without another single word he went away…


"Hey! Meatball Head! Can't you even wish me a

happy journey…"

Sniff! " IDIOT JERK! What do you care…You

will be away for two years…LOOK AS MUCH

AS YOU LIKE AT ALL THOSE PRETY

GIRLS…..…Isn't it natural for me to cry…?"

" Anyone would think you are my girlfriend…

And we will be in contact through e-mails,

phones…..."

"…Meanie..…" I remained silent…It was true…

If there was anything I wanted to be then it was

his special someone

"Its time now….. Mearball Head, Don't

cry….You look 300 times more ugly when you

cry..."

"Meanie!" Even now I couldn't help but stick out

my tongue.

"Bye Meatball Head… I love you….."

Without a backward glance…..without my

answer…..without another single word he went

away…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All my way back I couldn't stop thinking about

him…..He was going to Cambridge University

(Rose: I don't know what university he's going

on the Stars season so bear with me.) He won't

be returning for two years…But I am sure after

he returns we will be together ever after…..

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice

my breaks weren't working when a truck was

coming my way..Dammmmmmit!…Damn!

Brakes! Why aren't they working!….

..Before I could panic the ….My car went on a

head on collision with the truck…

….Barely alive…..life seeping out…..if this feels

like dying then….even then my last words

are…were…will always be….Darien…DARIEN!

I awoke up from the monotonous sound of the

various machines….Yaaay! I was alive…..Man! I

thought I was a complete lost cause….

Raye and Jadeite were near my bed…crying…

I wanted to reassure them that I was ok…..but

no words came out of my mouth….I was unable

to make a single sound…

"Serena! I was so worried…We thought we

would lose you…"

I started to panic…Why! Why can't I speak…..

Beep! Beep!

"Nurse!"

I learned later that my vocal cords were

completely destroyed….I will never be able to

speak again…..nor walk…Yes….my legs didn't

get any nervous signals…Doctors said there is

little chance I will ever walk again …perhaps

never…..

I decided….I can never be with Darien….I didn't

deserve him…He deserved…he deserved

someone better …someone who can walk along

with him in his life…someone who can sing to

him the melody of the joyous life…..I will be

nothing but an extra baggage to him….

Raye and Jadeite hadn't contacted Darien yet….I

somehow managed to tell them…begged them

not to inform him…..

My dream with Darien stops here

But his messaged didn't stop….

"Meatball Head! Pick up the phone!"

"What the….Hell! If you don't reply…I am

coming down there?"

My phone rang the whole day…

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

What did he know with his every message my

heart yelled in pain…

Did he realize :every time the phone rings.. my

heart rang in pain…

…I mailed him back …

"Darien , It will be better if you forget

me…..Because I know you love me…But I don't

love you…I like someone else…I am

sorry….Don't try to trace me….. I have changed

my address…"

That was my last email to him…

"Serena! Please …..please…PICK UP THE

PHONE….."

"Raye, Jadeite…No one picks up the phone….

What the hell!"

"Serena!…I am sorry for calling you polka….I

am sorry for everything …anything wrong which

I ever did…..Please…please…. pick up the

phone…"

"Please…please…please…. Serena…. Pick up

the phone… My life can't be complete without

you…Please….. Pick up the phone….. At least

talk to me about your new found

LOVE..DAMNIT!"

He didn't know that I was willing to throw away

my life just to talk to him….run to his arms….

….I ignored his phone calls everyday…..

I didn't reply to his messages…..

And they stopped after a month…

I ignored all his 1757 emails…

After Two Years

"You sulk all day…Do you want to bore

yourself to death….."

"I wish I could…" I signed her back.

It was already two years after that incident…I

learned the sign language thanks to Raye's

insistence…You know Raye…she practically

forced me….And she to took a course in sign

language to interact with me…

"Serena, I will hit you if you get suicidal again.

"Just joking." I signed with my fingers.

"Lets go to the park" She smiled…Raye totally

changed for me.

Yeah! In the last two years I tried numerous

attempts to kill myself…I begged Raye for

cyanide….I tried to bleed myself to death…

Nothing worked….. Raye pried over me like I

am a precious diamond….But I felt myself

worthless like the worst piece of coal….If it was

not for her I would have been long dead…..

Why I didn't I die in the accident itself

…...Nothing can be worse than living like this…

I tried to move my legs…again and again….But

they won't move…I will be a vegetable all my

life…..

"You know Serena… Jadeite and I are getting

married next week…." She said while pushing

my wheelchair…..

"At last you got to your senses…" I smiled and

signed back…..

"And Darien is getting married to…and he wants

you to come…."

WHAT! I should have been very happy! That's

what I wanted for him…..That's what I wished

for him all along…..This piece of information

must have lifted my heart….

Only it didn't….I felt so sad….As if the only

hope with which I was living was smashed . My

hope that I will wake up from this nightmare

crushed…..Did I have anything to live for

now…Always being dependent on Raye…. .

Raye handed me the wedding card….. I stared at

it with surprise….I got the greatest shock of my

life…

It was written…

Darien Shields weds Serena Johnson…

'What kind of joke is this' I signed back

"Really , look for yourself" And she gave me

one of those rare bottom of the heart true

smiles…

I looked forward….Only to get the greatest

shock of my life…..

He was there looking ever handsome, his

beautiful eyes stained and shimmering with

tears…

I sat there enchanted, shell shocked…

"Serena! " He took a step towards me…..

"Did you think you can get rid of my love this

easily…If Raye hadn't told me I would have

gone insane…..She told me that sympathy was

the last thing you needed….So in this last two

years I learned the sign language….To prove my

love for you…So I can understand what you

want to say…..and tell the world what you want

to convey…..It doesn't matter if you can't sing

…..I will sing for you….It doesn't matter if you

can't walk…..I will carry you…..Serena, you

were mine, are mine, and it's a promise till

eternity that you will be mine…NO MATTER

WHAT I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,

IDIOT!" He told everything with sign

language…And his eyes conveyed everything

that words could ever convey…... He stood

there with his hands outstretched …..

I was overwhelmed with emotion…..And out of

the blue,I tried to run into his outstretched

hands….

And I did what I couldn't in two years…..

I stood up…..Only for seconds…But I stood

up.!

I tried to take a step towards him…But I

staggered and started to fall….

But he caught me and instead I fell in the endless

abyss of his pain enveloped, tear filled beautiful

midnight blue eyes…

And before all the children in the park…..

Before Raye….

His face lowered into mine….

His tears mingled with mine…

I could feel his breathing in my face…..

And than we…..I can do without writing

this….Right?….*Blush' Blush*


End file.
